scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunker-P armor
History Bunker-E Throughout the cold war between the Grand Duchy and the Mass Alliance both had to plot against each other to prevent one from getting the upper hand on the other. As such one plot that the Grand Duchy came up with was Operation: Flexing Lance a theoretical invasion against the Mass Alliance and it's allies. One problem that the Grand Duchy's strategists continued to encounter was that the Mass Alliance, well weaker ship for ship, could simply out produce the Grand Duchy in terms of ship count; especially concerning dreadnoughts. Through the planning for operation flexing lance it was decided that an old school idea might require a revisit: boarding parties. Well A Julitharian knight or Paladin might struggle against an MAGN marine in tight quarters a bunker armor would not. So the idea of project Apolade was born, named after a Julitharian myth about a warrior who found their way aboard a flying castle. The goal of the project was simply to make an EVA (Extra Vehicular Activity) suit that would be able to serve in a combat role for boarding missions. However as project Apolade continued it was realized that in order to board an Mass Alliance, or Mass Alliance allied, ship it would need to be able to punch or cut through the armor and so installing a torch cutter was required, which required more armor to protect the fuel for it, making it bigger and bigger. The project ballooned out of control and the size of the armor had already exceeded the size of the Bunker-C armor which was at the time the largest Bunker armor built. It was also vastly to complex for most Julitharian's to wear and had to be converted to a pilot like mode, this was detriment to it's efficiency and the project was nearly put on ice. Until the discovery and incorporation of the Pimira in 299 DoS. Bunker-P Following the bringing in of Pimira to the Grand Duchy army project Apolade was converted to fit a Pimira pilot. With their six arms they could easily control all the aspects of the project with little drop in efficiency. They are held in the upper portion of the torso and they lay flat. It was also decided that instead of a cutting torch the Bunker armor would use a large laser cannon to cut through the hull plating of an enemy vessel or infantry. The large battery powering this weapon and the mono propellant tank were combined and added to the back of the armor in a cylinder container so that ballistic rounds would have more difficulty penetrating the container. By 317 DoS it had been properly tested and was ready for mass production, it saw a partial run in a preemptive training run for project apolade as part of the war games scenario of operation flexing lance. The whole project was designated: Bunker armor: EVA/B(P)-PA. Project Apolade Throughout the planning phases of operation flexing lance project apolade was considered to help increase the Grand Duchy's ship count. The main point of the plan was to board a hostile capital ship and bring it back to be crewed by Grand Duchy operatives. The operational plan was to utilize a small fleet of light ships to engage a capital ship and force it back to a dry dock for servicing where a team would board the station and engage the light engineering team embarked on the vessel before taking the ship out of port and return to friendly territory. Due to the risks in this plan a new Bunker armor was evaluated for such an operation. As the project progressed and gave way to the Bunker-P armor they honed in to where would be a good place to test it as a viable strategy. It was decided that, as part of operation flexing lance, that the first and easiest spot to test it would be with the first major territory that would be invaded: Republic of Judecen. The system of Tallic would be the primary operation area, being far enough away from the front, capital and lacking any major port that would be effectively able to secure a capital sized ship. A Lion class battleship would be identified and tracked till it could be isolated for the operation. A small group would engage and deal it damage that would require repair but not impair its movement. It would be shadowed by a 2 phoenix class stealth corvettes with the teams of project apolade aboard. Once the battleship was in port and the crew had disembarked to allow for servicing teams would be secretly deployed to the station consisting of 3 teams of 15 and one Bunker-P armor. The teams would be made up of 5 paladins and 10 knights. The Bunker-P would help the teams breach into the station and engage security attempting to stop them. One team would go to the control center to disengage the locks and free the battleship well the other two would go to the battleship and neutralize any hostile forces still aboard. Any civilian contractors/engineers would be sent to a shuttle and ejected from the battleship in order to be picked up by and returned to friendly groups. Once the ship was free the teams on board would begin to maneuver the ship away from the station. Teams would attempt to rendezvous with the team that stayed behind to release the docking clamps, that team would be expected to find transport or preform a space jump to reach the hijacked ship; making use of the Bunker-P's grappling hook system and RCS to catch the escaping ship. Following mission success they would FTL out of system and meet up at pre-specified locations with Grand Duchy forces. Operation specifics would be highly classified under the order of her majesty the grand duchess. However an approved run of 2,000 bunker-p's was given in 369 DoS. Serpent war Following the outbreak of the Serpent war in 377 DoS the Grand Duchy relocated resources for a possible attempt and a more risky version of Project Apolade on a Serpent warship (likely a smaller ship such as a frigate). As such a new run was ordered of 11,000 bunker-P's however the Mass Alliance beat them to the punch in FINAL DATE REDACTED with operation desperation. An plan put together by MAGN forces caught behind enemy lines on Octavia to capture a Serpent ship and break through the blockade. Instead the Bunker-P's became one of the ground forces primary powers to fight the tide of Serpent infantry and armor. Pimira corps made of Bunker-p's were plentiful during many ground campaigns. Armament ALCG-180F The most prominent part of project apolade, the large laser cannon used by the armor, the ALCG-180F laser cannon was designed as a CF6 laser cannon with a firing time of 1.32 seconds but could be focused down to a smaller frequency in order to turn it into an almost laser cutting device. At full power it would be able to melt up to 320mm's of Grade C Titanium/Tungsten blend. CGF-rail gun The primary shoulder mounted rail gun of the armor uses a 9.55mm AP rounds at a muzzle velocity of 2,500 m/s. KV85 machine gun A weapon stored on the hips of the armor that uses 5.55mm rounds in a fully automatic cannon. This is largely an anti infantry weapon as part of project apolade's goal to take a ship through boarding action.